


5 times magnus was annoyed by his height and the 1 time he did something about it

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, also this is my first time writing fanfic, bc fuck this show, i guess?, i live for height difference, magnus bane is a tiny ball of sass, only when compared w alec tho, this was just supposed to be a crack fic abt stilettos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1, crack fic? Kinda explains itself?</p><p>wow i am simon lewis please stop me</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times magnus was annoyed by his height and the 1 time he did something about it

It was a rare afternoon that Magnus didn’t have an annoying client or other to haggle with, and he was determined to savor it down to the last second. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was going to _relax_. Everything had been simply hectic lately, even by his standards. Magnus was just starting to sigh when he was interrupted by what seemed to be indignant screeching from his left foot. He reached down to swoop up the Chairman as he walked over to the window and looked outside while scratching Chairman’s ears, taking care not to tangle his fur with his rings so as to prevent another screech. The view was as beautiful as always, and he mourned that Alec wasn’t there with him---  
_This meeting with the Clave is really important, Magnus. Isabelle is still recovering from her injuries and---_

Magnus had simply shut him up with a chaste kiss and sent him on his way. As much as he wished to be around the boy as much as possible, he knew how important his responsibilities were to him. That doesn’t mean he hadn’t sulked as he stared appreciatively at Alec’s retreating backside, though. Sighing, Magnus set about to make tea (as much as he loved drinks, he hated drinking alone) and the Chairman, deciding he has enough affection for the day, leaped down from his arms. Magnus walked over to his “kitchen” area, which, really, was a generous title, as he has only attempted cooking actual meals about three times in the last century, and they were all while drunk. He brought out his favorite tea cup set--- a gift from the queen--- and flicked on the stove. He could skip the steps altogether with a snap of his fingers, but sometimes he preferred to do it by hand. After all, the immortal warlock was in no hurry. Faintly humming, Magnus began constructing his masterpiece. Tea, milk, tea again, and finally, the beverage is brought together with a flourishing stir, which can be accomplished with none other than his 13th century sterling silver sp…Spoon. 

His thirteenth century, 92.5% sterling hallmarked tea spoon, which was nowhere in sight. 

Suppressing an eye roll and turning around, he was just about to summon it with a snap of his fingers when a flash to the left caught his eye. Magnus couldn’t help feeling fond and a bit defensive at the sight of the wretched silver sitting atop one of his paper lanterns. He remembered Alec’s expression with uncanny precision: how his jaw was still slightly ajar, eyes wide open as he stared at the absolutely horrendous mess that was Magnus’ apartment, just three weeks ago. In Magnus’ defense, he was just trying to have a little harmless fun. He didn’t think the glitter bomb would _actually_ explode. He cleaned it up anyway, and complained about it afterwards, much to Alec’s exasperation, despite it being a) his fault and b) an easy spell. 

The spoon must have gotten stuck in the paper. Smiling to himself, he reached with a flourish and swung out his arm ever-so-gracefully toward the spoon… only to graze the handle with his fingertips. Well then. That’s alright. The angle must’ve been off. The sun was shining and Magnus was tired, is all. He reached out once again, ready to return to his cooling tea… and managed to nudge the spoon further back with the tip of his finger. Magnus narrowed his eyes. Why did he ever like this spoon, anyway? The silver was much too shiny and the engraved flowers were too big. Now he _had_ to get the spoon, to get rid of it once and for all. And he didn’t need magic. At all. Because he was definitely tall enough to reach it without. Definitely. 

Magnus’ third try was just as successful as his first and second. He has never found a spoon so offensive in his entire, immortal, quadruple-century-long life. Still, Magnus’ glare does not let up. _Magnus Bane_ would not be defeated by a damned tea spoon in a lantern. His left hand was just straining, _just_ about to finally reach the handle when the whoosh of the door opening behind him startles his concentration, and he loses his careful balance, and ends up in Alec’s arms. Magnus forgets why he wanted the spoon for the first place for a moment, because wow. Magnus was not only in awe, but impressed: Alec’s face from even this angle was somehow still a work of art. Alec’s beautiful face, that is. Which was above his. Because he saved him. From falling. On his butt. Alec’s beautiful face… which was making quite the strange expression at this very moment.

“Are you laughing at me?” Magnus sounded half incredulous and half petulant.  
Alec set Magnus down, and he straightened to stand. “Nope. Not at all,” Alec said, then, turning his face to the side, began to poorly disguise his fit of laughter with a poorly-faked fit of coughs.  
“Alexander, at this point, I don’t even have to point out that you’re a terrible liar.”  
“Sorry,” Alec said, clearly not sorry at all.  
“You look adorable even when your face is red,” and even if Magnus was a little mad at Alec for laughing, he still thought Alec looked perfectly kissable in that moment. Or maybe it was just the tiredness getting to his head. He kissed Alec anyway.  
They got just a little carried away, and Magnus never did get to his tea. 

Afterwards, when Alec asked Magnus what he was doing on his tip toes anyway, Magnus only denies the accusation and distracts Alec with kisses again. He also redecorates the loft by getting rid of the lanterns and getting lower furniture--- only for a change of decor, of course. And the silver spoon is fashioned into a new, unrecognizable collar charm for the Chairman.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written actual fanfiction before much less uploaded it to a site what a glorious moment i can look back to to pinpoint the Exact Point of No Return also i only read like the first 4 books (i dont even remember??) of the actual series, so this might be canon non-compliant. But it's tv!malec anyways so it doesn't even matter i hope. 
> 
> Anyyy feedback would be wonderful thx bye pls dont tear me apart also here i am http://the-bane-ofmyexistence.tumblr.com/


End file.
